


A Karasuno Sleepover

by LillaJoba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Karasuno Family, Never Have I Ever, also I didn't intend this to be Tsukkiyama, but it's impossible to write haikyuu without tsukkiyama, it's my first haikyuu fic so please be kind, this is basically plot less team bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillaJoba/pseuds/LillaJoba
Summary: Before nationals begin, Suga decides it's an important time for the entire team to bond. What better way to do that than invite them (everyone) over for a sleepover?





	A Karasuno Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how good it is, but I just love the idea of them having a sleepover too much and there's not enough fics of them.  
Also, I should mention  
1) Normally I would leave out honorifics as I'm writing in English and do not want to misuse them and be offensive, but it just felt weird to have the first years say some of their names without them. So I tried using manga rules and leave them in, but I only included them sometimes, so I highly apologise if I ever used them incorrectly.  
2) I'm not sure when the anime actually finishes (having just read the manga recently it all flowed into one) so the time period I set it in is what I'm guessing is somewhere between the end of season 3 and beginning of the nationals arc. I decided it be October because why not?

To say inviting the entirety of Karasuno over for a sleepover was likely a cry for a disaster to happen, would be incredibly inaccurate.

They didn't need to cry for one when everyone was around, it all just happened anyway.

However, considering it was the final year in high school for a few of them and his parents were out of town that weekend, Sugawara decided a little bonding would not go amiss among the team.

So that's how he ended up with 12 volleyball players bouncing around his house.

He wasn't worried much, though. Most people had been to his home at one point or another without much issue, and at the very least, the first years deserved the benefit of the doubt before he assumed they'd do something wrong.

Despite it being close to October, the expected chill in the air dissipated to a dry heat that certainly no one was expecting in autumn, but that did not seem to sap away the energy of Karasuno's resident suns from doing everything they could to avoid letting anyone relax. While most people had settled in the living room, Hinata had already attacked his bedroom with rampant curiosity.

Suga had camped out on his bed while the younger boy searched through his stuff (mostly because while he didn't exactly NOT trust him, he had a feeling that Hinata may forget boundaries sometimes) and simply let him hop around the place as he looked at some of his own things. Everyone else seemed currently content talking with one another, but he was a little more...well, needing supervision is maybe a little harsh.

The bedroom itself was nothing exceptionally exciting. It was a pretty simple, off white room, with a few picture frames scattered around on top of the drawers, and a couple of notebooks on his desk. There weren't really any posters he put up, but he definitely was more of the sentimental type as both the frames and photo albums he had on a shelf were filled with random snapshots of his life. Most people only really had digital images lately, at least of recent events, but there was always something relaxing to him about having physical copies he could hold in his hands. Even if it was just simple printouts without photo paper, it made those seem less distant. He looked forward to the future and what it would hold, but to forget everything that will eventually lead him down that path was not something he especially wished to do. Waiting for anything Hinata was going to say to him did give him the chance to look over it all.

His mind had almost completely drifted by the time his teammate's movements seized enough to catch his attention.

"Suga-san! What's this?"

Hinata was holding a deep red and white patterned jersey up to him, which was something he hadn't really looked at in a long time. It was kind of endearing seeing his kouhai beaming as he grasped it in his hands.

"Oh, yeah, that's my junior high volleyball kit. I keep it separate from everything else as I don't wear it anymore."

Thinking about it, he was meant to return it at the end of his final year there. He hoped they weren't missing it and had some back ups. Forgetting to do so did make him feel a little guilty.

"Did you always play setter?"

"Yep! I wasn't really the best at spiking back then, after all." He added with a small laugh. "You played wing spiker, didn't you?"

Of course he already knew the answer, but Hinata could probably talk forever about volleyball, something which he almost envied. It's not that he didn't love it, but frankly, his stamina even in just talking about stuff was kind of remarkable. It was fun to humour him when he could.

He nodded. "I never thought I'd be a middle blocker in high school. I couldn't really practice blocks much in junior high and everyone who I saw doing it was so much taller and better than me. It's annoying."

It would have been difficult to resist the urge to ruffle his hair when he suddenly looked so downtrodden. Even after months, Hinata still seemed to have an easier time spiking than blocking, but he had started panicking a lot less and, no matter what some people may think, he had developed a decent number of skill sets that meant he was useful even without Kageyama as setter. But the third years knew probably more than anyone that it's never not annoying, seeing people who have an advantage.

"Hinata, why don't you go out to the others? I'll be there soon."

The one definite saving grace of the day was that Suga's house wasn't exactly big, so if any ruckus was happening, he'd be able to hear it. But it was kind of nice to see the place so lively. He put his old jersey away and headed to the bathroom before planning to rejoin the others. A host couldn't just leave their guests hanging forever.

\---

"How do you expect us to do this if there's only one, dumbass?"

"Shut up! We could split it. I'd still do it better!"

"I really don't think you 2 should do this." Asahi fretted over them. "Does Suga have any milk or something anyway?"

Yeah, so it took approximately 5 seconds of Hinata lumping himself down beside everyone for a terrible idea to already be put up in the air for the setter and middle blocker. It seemed that Hinata, in his, oddly thorough, discovery of the house, had found some chilli peppers Suga had left on the kitchen counter.

Well, it doesn't really need to be said that with them, once the opportunity to beat each other at something arises, things will most likely not end happily. Though how this was a competition was trumping everyone who wasn't named Hinata or Kageyama.

They thought it should be somewhat entertaining at the very least, though.

Unfortunately, it's been about 5 minutes of them just arguing about this. Nobody even knew how they could stretch it that long considering the topic, and it was grating more and more on Tsukishima and everyone else.

"Either do it or shut up."

"Stop being so snippy. Why don't you do it?"

"Because I'm not an idiot."

There wasn't much time for either of them to fire back before Suga walked into the midst of it.

"What's going on?"

"Sorry Suga. I don't know how to stop them. They're very determined." Asahi apologised.

"Huh?" He looked over to the first years and immediately understood. "Hinata, Kageyama, do either of you even like spicy food?"

Having stopped fighting as soon as Sugawara entered the room, they looked at each other as if looking for an answer. Both of them shrugged. They didn't hate it. They also didn't especially love it.

"I probably wouldn't recommend eating raw peppers. These are rather hot too." He leant down and tugged it out of Hinata's hand. “But Asahi, stop worrying, they weren't going to die from this.”

He himself really did like spicy things, but that meant that anything like that in his house would likely be a lot stronger than either boy realised. As he stood up, it was the first time he took in how his living room stood.

His home really wasn't designed for parties of any sort, so even if everyone decided to crank up some music and drag each other onto the dance floor, it was still hard to imagine the place would look anything other than homely. Most people were split amongst the rug and the table, with the only exceptions being Yamaguchi and Tsukishima who had secluded themselves by the wall, and-

"Where are Daichi and Nishinoya?"

Ten people may have been enough to give him a reason to have to look around rather than instantly realising they weren't present, but it didn't make him completely blind.

"Oh, Nishinoya went into the kitchen just after Hinata came back out. Sawamura-san followed him." Tadashi answered helpfully.

"Thank you. What are you doing there?"

He simply shrugged and Suga decided to deal with that later, walking over to the kitchen with a sigh and leaving the rest of his team to their bickering again.

"...I'd have won."

"Shut up!"

\---

Both Nishinoya and Daichi had been to his house before with very different experiences. No matter how many times Daichi would go, he always looked worried that he'd do something disrespectful to the place. Meanwhile, the one time Noya had been there, he had already apparently forgotten that it wasn't actually his house and really was making himself at home. So of course, Suga knew why Daichi had decided to go with him.

The fridge door was open as he walked in, the shorter boy shuffling some stuff around inside. He couldn't stop himself from smiling a bit.

Though he wasn't exactly short, he was definitely under the height he'd prefer, especially considering the average heights of their current first years. So when seeing how Noya had to reach up just to get stuff out the freezer, he couldn't help but feel a little happy, even if it was over something so insignificant.

"What are you looking for?"

"Oh, Suga! It's hot today, do you have any ice cream?"

"No, sorry. I have soda and ice, if you'd like some?"

He offered, walking over and closing the door to keep things from melting which would have probably happened in like 5 minutes.

"Yeah, sure! Thanks!"

"Okay, I'll get some ready for everyone. Can you go out and make sure the first years don't do anything dangerous? You are their senpai, after all."

As soon as he said the word, somehow he got even more (ridiculously) excited and Suga couldn't help but wonder whether his size or his behaviour was more at fault in people mistaking him for a child.

"Got it! Leave them to me!"

Leaping out of the room proved he wasn't just fast on the volleyball court and left the third year to smile after him.

Truthfully, even if he had accidentally broken something in the kitchen, it would have been tough to get angry at him. Suga did have a rougher side, but usually he remained gentle with his team. Especially with Noya, he could hardly think of a time he got irritated with him.

Daichi, who had quietly watched the exchange till then, moved over to stand beside him, still staring at where the 5 foot 3 thunderstorm had just been.

"Why did you tell him to do that? He's basically the same as Hinata, he's just going to make things worse."

He shot him a smile far too sincere for the tone of his answer.

"Because it's funny."

Well...it's good a reason as any. Though it didn't stop Daichi staring apprehensively at the door. Captain mode was never on stand by apparently, but rather always turned on.

"Aren't you concerned they're going to wreck your home?"

"Not really. They may be a handful but I think they've shown they do understand when they've gone too far. You just have to relax. Speaking of which....Daichi?"

He said the name seemingly innocently enough, but somehow, anyone with ears could tell the teasing in his tone.

No one really figured out why Suga never had to worry about angering him. Maybe it was because they were the same age and both responsible, or that they were close, but somehow, Suga had managed to find himself in the perfect situation that everyone else envied. Being able to be completely fearless around Daichi.

"Yeah?"

"You need to go have fun too. I invited you, and not to make sure Nishinoya doesn't burn down my house."

"I just thought you could use some help considering everyone out there. I presumed the trouble duo is probably going to do something stupid."

Barely even blinking, Suga just raised the hand still holding the chili pepper in front of his face. He had almost forgotten he was still clutching onto it.

"Who do you think I just took this away from?"

It was honestly difficult for him to tell whether he was more exasperated by what he already knew they were doing, or by the fact that stuff like this was so common that he didn't even need to think before already knowing what they were doing.

"I swear my hair's going to go gray because of them."

"And what's wrong with that?"

Suga crossed his arms, lips fighting the urge to tug up at the corners as he attempted to glare at Daichi.

"Huh?" He asked, lifting his head from where he had laid it in his hand in frustration, quickly realising what he meant. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean-"

He fumbled his words, unusual for him, and okay, it was impossible to carry on with this false seriousness as Suga promptly let out a soft laugh.

"I'm joking. Come on, relax a bit."

Punctuating that with a slap on the back that was already far heavier than need be made Daichi incredibly glad that at least Suga wasn't predominantly a spiker or something of his would have broken.

"If you want to help, go out there before Asahi has a panic attack. And try and get Tsukishima and Yamaguchi out of the corner, they need to enjoy themselves too."

"Alright I'll try."

"Just don't let any of them jump out a window."

As Daichi left the room, he walked over to the sink, placing the chilli down on the counter and washing his hands before opening up the fridge once again. Yu was maybe onto something and he somewhat wished he had thought of buying ice cream for them before. However, no one was exactly going to complain about ice cold drinks.

As he prepared some for each of them, his mind rested at ease, usual soft smile naturally on his lips. Honestly, Hinata was impulsive and Kageyama was probably the worst loser on the team, but he wasn't exasperated by them even so. He'd be lying to himself if stupid dares were things he never once thought of. Frankly, biting a chilli is a lot less than he expected of them. He did kind of wonder himself who would have 'won', he just had the common sense to not let that overthrow the logic of how these 2 15 year olds are somehow going to find a way to kill each other. Not with chillis but he knew it'd escalate. First it's something harmless like that, next it's Hinata being shoved in the washing machine. He trusted they wouldn't ruin his home, but he genuinely doubted if those boys had any self preservation awareness.

Then again, they probably wouldn't have won any of their games without Hinata's miraculous facial receives, so it did come in handy.

He really would miss Karasuno next year.

\----

Surprisingly, when Daichi entered the living room, no one was dead yet. In fact, for once, Kageyama and Hinata seemed to not be arguing, although that may have had more to do with the fact that Noya was now talking about movies with Shoyo who seemed completely ready to burst the longer he talked. Great minds think alike but fools rarely differ, Daichi thought.

Hinata did have an odd impact on the team. Whereas Noya was reliable and trustworthy, despite their similarities, Hinata was erratic and unpredictable. But at the same time, the awe with which he watched every single person on the court and his drive to improve pushed every person to fight harder to beat him. Even including Tsukishima, who, as Suga said, was just sitting with Tadashi, with a bored expression on his face.

The other 2nd years were seated at the table, except Tanaka who was sitting near the trio on the floor looking completely at ease. Asahi on the other hand looked like he had just managed to stop worrying about what they were doing. Maybe Daichi didn't give Noya enough credit. Off the court, it's better to have a happy and excited Hinata than a competitive one.

"Can we watch it together sometime!?"

"Sure, Shoyo! You can come to my house at some point, how does that sound?"

"Awesome! What's your house like!"

"Completely normal!"

"What are they sounding so excited about anymore?" Tsukishima said, staring in confusion at the boys on the ground.

Despite his attitude, he was no longer so reluctant to be more open with the others, he just never pushed to do so. It kind of made sense though. Kei was clearly more introverted than the others and he was surrounded by what basically amounted to a bomb going off every few seconds. Him and Tadashi were the only ones from the first years to have known each other before high school (past the one time hostile meeting of the other 2) and Yamaguchi had always seemed more genuine in how he showed affection, so it made sense that he'd stick to his side and that he's just about the one person who Tsukishima wouldn't brush off.

"They seem to be having fun."

Tsukishima looked towards him, seeing one of his knees propped up as he rested his hands on it.

"You can join them if you like."

"Why don't you want to, Tsukki?"

"I'm going to get a headache from this far away anyway."

Yamaguchi snorted, diverting his attention back to the boys before Sawamura entered their field of vision.

"What are you 2 doing here?"

"Not much."

"Why don't you come join us? Suga was nice enough to invite everyone, you should at least attempt to enjoy yourselves."

"Didn't you just spend the last 10 minutes watching over Nishinoya?"

"Yeah and I got a telling off for that. Now come on and join the rest of us."

"I'm fine here."

"Listen, I'm not your captain off the court, but I can still give you extra drills when we get back." The atmosphere was just about getting a little tense when he let his act drop and smiled at them. "We're going to be training a lot with nationals coming up. Everyone needs to relax a little more. Including me. So come on. Let yourselves have some fun before the work starts."

He walked off and Yamaguchi didn't need to be told again, almost on instinct getting up before turning back to his friend.

"Are you coming Tsukki?"

Wordlessly, he got up and followed him back the short distance to where everyone else was starting to get louder. That always happens when Tanaka joins the conversation.

Soon, everyone had abandoned the table and sat in various positions around the carpet, Kinoshita being the only one still using the table leg to lean against for support. Tadashi found it a lot easier to make himself comfortable on the ground then Tsukki, but he wasn't really bothered either way.

It wasn't that he didn't want to be there, he wasn't opposed to saying no to anything he didn't want to do, and he certainly wasn't going to agree without a fight if he was against going, but the idea of seeing the human equivalents of firecrackers 7 days that week was already concerning his sleep schedule before he even got to the house.

"Man, we've never all hung out outside of club."

"Well there are 12 of us, it's surprising we even managed to organise this."

Letting himself lie down on the floor, he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Now if only Shimizu was here!"

"Don't worry, Ryu!" Noya clamped a hand on his shoulder. "Just think. We're here, doing something with everyone. On Monday, she'll want to find out how it was, and that's when we'll be the ones there to fill her in!"

"You do realise she hasn't even asked how you were doing the month you weren't in club? Why would she be worried over 1 weekend." Ennoshita remarked, rather bluntly as Suga came out the kitchen holding 2 glasses.

"Oh, yeah, I did ask if Yacchan and Shimizu wanted to join us, but they declined. Anyway, can a couple of you help me bring in the drinks?"

"I'll help!"

Hinata sprung up and practically sprinted into the kitchen, though whether he realised that was another question.

That boy always acted like he had robbed a sweet shop and ate everything in sight. It was never really obvious, considering they only normally saw each other during practice or matches, but when he was in a regular setting, one thing was guaranteed. There'd be many possible outcomes, but none of them boredom.

"Hinata, only carry 2 at a time, okay?"

"Where does he get all that energy?"

Following after the small bundle of excitement, Daichi, Asahi, and Yamaguchi helped Hinata carry the remaining 10 drinks out of the kitchen. In the heat, the condensation around them was already heavy and clouded the ice cold glasses. It felt kind of nice to even just hold them.

Everyone felt a little better holding the drinks in their hands. It wasn't anything special, but among the snacks laid out on the table and the cool soda with slowly melting ice floating on top, it felt a lot simpler to feel at home. Well, not that Noya or Hinata needed to do that. They both already made it pretty clear they could 1) sleep just about anywhere and make any place their's instantly, and 2) purely for their own safety, it was better if they knew what the place was like. Noya had been in the house before, but Hinata had a tendency to explore wherever he was even if it was completely unknown territory and truthfully, it would have barely surprised anyone if he accidentally locked himself in a cupboard.

Gradually, chatter picked up among everyone, including the more quiet side of the team, with half the people splayed out somehow across the ground exchanging casual conversation, and the other talking animatedly and once again starting on the stupid dares.

"I locked all the chilli peppers away, by the way."

"Why bother? If they really don't have enough of a brain to understand eating one is stupid, it's on them."

"Hey, we can hear you, you jerk! Besides, you don't take part in these games anyway so maybe you just couldn't do anything if you did."

"It's like I'm being mocked by a toddler."

"Why are you always so mean?"

In fairness, the way Hinata pouted saying that last syllable did nothing to nullify the validity of Tsukishima's toddler comment.

"Fine, if you want me to play, I dare you to go run around the building for the next 10 minutes."

"Tsukki."

Yamaguchi was well aware what his friend was doing and to be honest, he didn't want any hostility at the sleepover. As it turned out though, it really didn't matter, as Hinata jumped up almost instantly, yelling something about showing him not to doubt him.

Apparently his enthusiasm managed to catch everyone off guard enough that no one had time to raise an eyebrow before he had ran out of the door and shut it behind him. The sudden disappearance simply left everyone staring at the exit.

"..."

"He didn't even take his shoes."

"I think we may have found the first human being with a negative IQ."

Yamaguchi covered his mouth to hide his laughter as Ennoshita turned to the blond. Hinata was unfortunately easy to manipulate, or rile up. Thankfully most people seemed to like him, so it wasn't that much of a worry, but every time Tsukishima messed with him, it caught everyone off guard how little thought he had to put into it.

"It really didn't take much effort for you to get rid of him."

"I hope he doesn't get hit by a car." Asahi said as their team captain glared at the middle blocker.

"Normally I'd chastise you but I do think it's probably a good idea to get him to work off some energy."

The door slowly opened as the orange head popped back through the door, looking oddly awkward.

"You couldn't do it then, dumbass?" Kageyama barely even looked up at him as he spoke.

"I am going to do it! I'm just getting my shoes."

"Oh we didn't even realise you left them."

It wasn't worth holding his mouth anymore and Yamaguchi let out huffed laughs as the boy left the room again, this time carrying his trainers.

The room was a lot more settled now, though some people still continued their overly excited discussions.

There was no one in the room who wasn't on some level comfortable with everyone, even if it was sometimes more competitive than anything else. So no real issues were expected to arise and it being the weekend, everyone felt a little more at ease.

After a short while, Suga asked if the boys wanted to eat anything besides the sweets and crisps he had laid out, and after a very loud yes from Noya, and nods all around, he decided it was about time to pick up the phone and order some pizza.

He didn't exactly have infinite money, but at the same time, twelve teenage boys, a couple of whom definitely had disproportionate stomachs considering their sizes, would probably require...just under 2000 or so.

Settling on ordering 3 and hoping it was enough, he sat back down with his guests. By which point, Narita was looking out the window in mild concern.

"Does he know it's been 20 minutes?"

"I doubt he has any idea of the time right now."

"Still, we probably should get him in now." Tadashi said, a little bit worried for his classmate by that point. 

As hard as he tried to practice at club, he really couldn't imagine sprinting for 20 minutes straight. He didn't even need to look outside to know that's what he was doing. Hinata was determined and reckless enough to attempt to sprint a marathon. It really was 0 or 100 with him, the zero only being an option when he was sleeping.

"I'll get him in!" Noya sprung up onto his feet and rushed outside.

It really was clear that he had taken an instantaneous liking to Shoyo as soon as he met him, but everyone suspected that had something to do with Hinata constantly staring starry eyed at everything he did. Receives, drills, him just talking about something. There was something so animated about how Noya did everything, it captured his attention. And while he wasn't the only one to have that effect on Hinata, he was the only one who let it get to his head in this way. Though no one could really say Nishinoya was arrogant, either.

"At least they're going to sleep well tonight."

"Good. I have a feeling if they don't sleep, we won't either."

There were actually a significant portion of people who didn't really take part in practice matches at the training camp, and mostly only got to do the penalties. But even so, there was an odd sense of satisfaction working with everyone there, even if a couple of them couldn't help but be just a little noisy at night. Thankfully, after a long day of exercising, that hadn't really become an issue, and a look at Shoyo's face when he and Noya came back through the door showed it probably wouldn't be again.

Hinata, usually about as hyperactive as you could get, looked just about ready to pass out and he looked oddly sickly.

"Are you gonna throw up?"

"No." He said quietly, but threw himself on the ground, staring up at the ceiling.

"Are you okay?" Suga asked in concern, getting him a glass of water.

"Yeah, I'm...I'm fine."

"...so did you do it?"

Surprisingly, it was once again Suga who spoke with a smirk. It was easy to assume that he was some incredible mature and responsible person but he was an 18 year old teenager who most certainly wasn't opposed to teasing occasionally.

Hinata affirmed, seemingly not picking up on his tone, as he started pushing himself up slowly.

He had regained some of the steadiness in his breathing, but his legs remained firmly plastered to the ground.

Daichi looked around at everyone, feeling like he was trying to keep a disfunctional family from starting an unintentional riot of some sort, and turned to his friend.

"I bet you wish you'd have just invited Nekoma instead, right?"

"Hey, what the hell does that mean?"

"No, I'm happy you're all here, even if some of you don't seem to know what to do outside of volleyball. Besides, we'll see them soon."

The 'I hope' that everyone had on their minds was not spoken. Nekoma better get into nationals. Though they were up against Fukurodani and definitely many other teams capable of getting to that stage. But being nervous about their own performances was one thing. Worrying about other teams was an extra adage of stress they did not need.

"I can't wait to see what Morisuke-kun has been working on!"

"Do you think he's better than you, Noya?"

"Yes." 

"Huh?" Half the team turned and spoke the word in unison.

Yu was an important cornerstone to their team, and he was one of their best players. He rarely seemed disheartened as well and they've never seen him not smile during a game. As far as they could tell, he had few obvious holes in his play, even working around minor inconveniences quickly. Not that Yaku was unimpressive, but why would Noya be so blunt?

"What do you mean?"

"Liberos are in the best position to be able to see each other on the court. Because we can't attack, we can watch the way the other team receives the ball and see their movements as opposed to focusing on finding the best place to block or spike. Morisuke is very good at reading his opponents like that, and his technique has more experience behind it. Even if I'm fast, he gets in position before the ball is even hit, so I can't beat him in that just yet."

Everyone was staring dumbfounded at him. It was rare to hear him talk so intellectually, though they supposed it was a given he pays attention to his opponents. They just never thought quite how much that was the case.

"I see."

"Well, I suppose you're both high caliber and he does have a year's more experience..."

"But don't worry! I'm not done training myself! It doesn't matter how strong the other team is, I'll always be there to protect your backs!"

"..."

"So cool!"

"Thanks, Shoyo!"

_ Good to see they're having fun. _

Among the rambling of the 2 boys to each other, it was a surprise that anyone even heard the knocks on the door.

Thanking the delivery man, Suga brought back the pizza to the centre of the room and barely had time to remind everyone that he actually needs to get plates before they attacked the box.

\---

Admittedly, for all his planning, Suga hadn't thought out the showering schedule. With a dozen people, even if each of them only spent 5 minutes under the water, it'd still take an hour. So by half 9, a few of them had already finished up, readying the bathroom for everyone else.

"Nishinoya, why don't you wear your hair down more often?" Suga asked, unfolding a couple of duvets to help keep the cold of the floor from keeping everyone awake.

The libero's usual style had seemingly been washed down by the shower, sticking lightly to his head and neck from the water clinging to the strands. There has never been a day where he didn't have his hair up in the morning, and with how well it stayed like that throughout games, no matter how often he dived for the ball, it raised some questions about just how much effort he puts into it. Which was odd in itself, considering the way his hair naturally flowed didn't look half bad on him, even if it's a little unusual for them to see it.

"Huh? Why?"

"No reason really. It just suits you." He smiled.

"Doesn't it take long to style it each day?"

The faint background white noise coming from the shower running was audible for only the few moments in which Noya sat down on one of the bed spreads now laid across the floor.

"Not anymore. I didn't do it when I was a lot younger, but I just preferred it after I started. I've gotten used to it now."

"Why don't you like it down?"

"I dunno. Don't exactly hate it either, but why settle?"

There were very few days in which Nishinoya wasn't entertaining in some way. Most of those were when they didn't see him. But thinking about his behaviour was always very interesting. With how straightforward, energetic, and blunt he sometimes was, to many people it would be difficult to imagine just how calming his presence could be. He wasn't simply the teams guardian physically, he was one of the people who always stopped everyone from imploding in on themselves.

So with how contradicting a lot of his personality may seem, it shouldn't be that surprising that despite his carefree attitude, he's probably the one who also puts the most effort into their appearance.

Barely anyone noted how the shower was no longer on and surprisingly many only noticed the presence of another person in the room when Yamaguchi called out.

"Oh, Tsukki, did you get new pajamas?"

Though they didn't regularly stay the night at either of their houses, but they've known each for quite a few years. So Yamaguchi was a little surprised when he entered the room wearing what was, looking closer, more like comfortable everyday clothes as opposed to ones designed to sleep in.

The boy stopped what he was doing for a brief second, his moments stuttering and, even though their mind was clearly somewhere else before to not notice a 6 foot 3 teenager entering the room, of course Hinata would notice this little action. His thoughts may sometimes be god knows where, but as it turns out, he is pretty good at noticing things if he actually starts paying attention.

"Yamaguchi, what do you mean?"

"What? I just-"

"Yamaguchi-" He started, averting his eyes from everyone before Hinata cut him off.

"Wait, is Tsukishima embarrassed?"

"You don't usually say that out loud dumbass." Kageyama responded, but kept his eyes on him too, before turning slightly to Yamaguchi. "What were you saying?"

"Well, I-"

"Yamaguchi, shut up."

"What? Oh...sorry."

A weird feeling of quiet hung over the group for a second before Tsukishima spoke again.

"I'm going to get a drink. Is that okay?" Unlike the idiot twins, he was aware he was in somebody else's house. Asking was just polite.

"Yes, of course, knock yourself out."

"Now that that is sorted, do you mind if I go shower next?" Ennoshita patched up the final remnants of silence before anyone else had a chance to pursue the topic that started it.

Not that it would exactly stop them, but worth a shot.

\---

"Hey, let's play never have I ever!"

All the students had settled down onto duvets, sleeping bags, and whatever else they either brought or was present in the house. It was the time of year where the sun set exactly how people imagined a day to be, dusk already painting the room in a faint glow around 8, and letting a dark navy sky overtake the night within an hour or so. But despite Hinata usually being one of the first to pass out, it seems he still had some energy left in him to talk a little more.

"What are you, 10?"

"I'm actually older than you!"

"And smaller."

"What, you want to fight?"

_ Tsukki's unusually talkative today. _

Yamaguchi felt a little urge to stop him, feeling like all he's said that night were sly comments about everyone, which was a little too far he supposed. But at the same time, normally Tsukishima would have taken any clear opening given for sarcasm or a cynical response, but he wouldn't have searched for one. On any other day, he'd have just responded to Hinata's question with a simple 'no'.

The fact that he was acting otherwise meant it was more him being relaxed and teasing as opposed to actually mean.

He could tell he was warming up to the others. Though they probably couldn't. But he could read him a lot better. After all, to his knowledge, he was the only person he had previously had a sleepover with.

Well, it wasn't exactly as if they often had set up sleepovers, and more like Yamaguchi had fallen asleep at his while studying or he was over there and he either didn't mind or didn't want to bother with waking him up. It happened a few times when they were younger. If Tadashi fell asleep, he tended to need an entire army to wake him up so why would he try?

"It could be fun to play something that won't end with someone hurting themselves."

That was at least something all of them could agree on.

"Alright then, you 2..." Daichi rounded on Noya and Ryu "some people aren't even 16 yet so don't make your questions too inappropriate."

"Why are you singling us out?"

"I'm 16!"

"Yes, we know Hinata, but Kageyama and Yamaguchi aren't."

"I doubt they need to be protected though."

"Umm...we'll be fine." Yamaguchi said shyly. He was only a month or so off anyway.

"Alright then. And Hinata, Kageyama, try not to turn this into simply a 2 way competition."

They both nodded and somehow, before half the team even realised, it was decided that they'd play. Everyone put up one hand and held it out.

"Alright, who wants to go first?"

"I'll go!"

"Great, he has to use his brain and think of a question now. This will take a while."

He actually did nudge him this time to stop.

The wait wasn't horrible long. It did take him around half a minute, but if anyone was actually bothered, they didn't call him out on it. 

"Umm....okay! Never have I ever kissed someone!"

"That's an odd thing to admit to so excitedly."

"It's also a very basic question for this game."

"Alright, who's putting their finger down, then?"

A couple of the 2nd and 3rd years lowered one finger, but every one of the first years remained 5 fingers intact.

"Yamaguchi, you've not had your first kiss?" Suga asked kindly, having been one of the few to lower one.

"Huh?!" He half shouted, already going red from being called out like this. "What? I...why would you think I would...?"

"You're approachable and sincere. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, you just seem like people would like you."

"I mean...Tsukki's more popular than me."

"Yamaguchi-"

"How?"

Tsukishima glared at the ginger. Normally a comment like that wouldn't have bothered him, but the fact it came from him was somehow infuriating.

Yamaguchi was just about burning up, blush no longer dusting his skin but rather overtaking any other colour in his cheeks. So as a remedy, Suga quickly took the reigns.

"Okay, I'll go. Never have I ever broken something."

A few seconds passed before anyone spoke.

"Noya, how have you never broken a bone? Your job literally entails throwing yourself at the ground during games."

"I guess my bones are strong!"

"Hold on, so that's Hinata, Yamaguchi, Tanaka, and Ennoshita. What did each of you break?"

"Finger!"

"Wrist."

"A collarbone and a rib, in the same event."

A few of the students frowned at that. Not that Tanaka wasn't extreme in everything he did, but that recklessness usually didn't result in 2 broken bones. Thankfully.

"What happened?"

"Landed badly in a pool. I was trying to do a flip."

_ I bet he was trying to impress a girl. _

It was the obvious thought, but it may be kind of misleading to the wrong person. Tanaka just wanted to appear cool, and be liked, and all that. Especially regarding girls, there was almost some novelty in being liked by them. But the idea of him actually being a pervert and randomly hitting on girls at swimming pools is a really unfair opinion to have of him. Considering everything, he's one of the more emotionally respectful players. Loud and honest, but he has more than enough awareness to know to stop if people are genuinely frustrated with him.

"What about you, Chikara?"

"Just my nose."

"If we're playing this, can we really not think of any better questions?"

"Alright, why don't you go next then?"

Tsukishima simply looked at Kageyama who still seemed about as irritated with him as when they first met. Though there seemed a little more pure exasperation and a little less 'I'd punch you if no one was looking' by that point, so progress.

"Fine. Never have I ever had sex."

"Tsukki!"

If someone would have had a coin for every person who expected that to come out of his mouth, they'd have exactly 0. Daichi had practically choked on his water, though whether it was due to him holding in a laugh or just pure surprise was another question.

The fact that Tsukishima Kei, the person who actively avoided talking about himself, had asked such a personal question, was...unusual to say the least. But hey, he thought it might make the game interesting if someone did put their finger down, at the very least. Unfortunately, as they looked over the people who had lowered one at the kiss question, all their remaining ones stayed up.

That's a shame. But the reactions to him saying that were admittedly worth asking it anyway.

"We are all still teenagers, Tsukishima." Suga pointed out with a polite smile.

"Okay, how about this." Yamaguchi cut in. Despite him really not being the target for that question, he worried the atmosphere would fall into awkwardness if he didn't change the topic. "Never have I ever broken the law?"

The group could hardly hear Yu and Ryu commenting on how maybe Daichi should have told Kei to not ask inappropriate questions, not them.

This was really the first question that people actually had to start thinking about a little to remember. There was a few seconds silence before Hinata gasped and pulled Kageyama down to his head height so he could whisper something in his ear.

"Yes, of course that's against the law, you idiot!"

"Oh." He said as he put a finger down.

"Hinata, what the hell?"

Having 11 eyes glaring at him was not exactly comforting. It felt like he was being interrogated, even though a few of them looked almost impressed.

"Shoyo! What happened?"

Letting his hair down meant it flowed a lot smoother than it would have pushed up with gel. Of course there was no problem with that, but having it move so freely with every movement made him look even more excited as Noya moved closer to the other boy.

"It was an accident!" He instantly defended. "I just thought I saw one of the players I've seen on TV but I couldn't get a proper look so I just followed him and accidentally went onto private property. Turns out, it wasn't even the person I thought it was."

"So you stalked a man?"

"What? I didn't...is...is that stalking?"

"Yeah." Everyone replied.

Shoyo Hinata breaking the law was not actually as shocking as it would have been were it Sugawara or anyone...well, to put it nicely, less childish. He did have a habit of ignoring consequences until they fell upon him, which was not the best way to function. Most people would probably think ahead so they can help make sure they don't end up doing something stupid. Hinata seemed to just lack that part of his personality. He'd rather do something dumb and use that experience to amend it in the future.

It worked for the most part. But it did leave a few of...most of the people who knew him with a perfect instinct to hold back eyerolls when talking to him, with how much they had to do it.

"Did you get arrested?"

"No...I was 12, he just showed me away and I was very lost for a little while." He mumbled, which was in itself unusual for the boy.

Kinoshita was the only other one who put a finger down, but when he was questioned, he just told them not to worry about it. It was fine. They were pretty sure he didn't kill anyone. Probably.

"Why is it not surprising that the only time he has broken the law it was to do with volleyball?" Tsukishima said quietly. If they didn't hear, he didn't mind.

"Well, I guess we only really see each other for club activities. I never thought about it, but it's true that we don't know much about each other outside of volleyball." Suga noted. "It wouldn't be that surprising then."

"It's a shame though. We really don't know a lot, do we?"

"Then, once again, why aren't we asking different types of questions?"

If this game was useful for anything, it was for finding out stuff about each other. That's kind of the point. Most of them were either too shy to ask anything more invasive or couldn't think of anything.

Although maybe suggesting otherwise was a mistake on Kei's part.

Nishinoya smirked. "Good idea! I'll go. Never have I ever had dinosaur pajamas."

The glare Tsukishima threw at Yamaguchi was probably the coldest one who could muster giving him and his friend visibly recoiled slightly.

"Sorry Tsukki. They wouldn't stop asking."

Everyone around them was either openly giggling or holding in a laugh, and Tadashi started to blush again.

Damn it. This was exactly what he had wanted to avoid. Why the hell is Yamaguchi so earnest?

It was bad enough that he managed to drag him (okay, it wasn't hard, but still) to the middle of the teams antics, but now all he could do was sigh and lower his first finger.

"Why didn't you bring it? It sounds nice."

"Just how much did you say?" He fired at his friend.

"Come on, don't be embarrassed!"

If Tsukishima had enough energy, he'd have pushed the surprisingly strong hold Nishinoya had on his shoulder off. As it stood, he could hardly even be bothered to stay sitting up, although it was kind of more difficult ignoring the body clinging to him.

He was convinced this team was trying to annoy him until he killed someone.

"Please get off."

"Alright, Nishinoya. Leave him alone."

"You guys are no fun!"

Reluctantly, he let go and shuffled back to his place. Seeing the 2 next to each other was a little less shocking while they're sitting, but the literal foot of a height difference was still obvious.

"It was a present from my brother. I couldn't exactly turn it down."

Tsukishima mumbled the explanation, avoiding eye contact with everyone, and Yamaguchi elected to not voice how that was very much only half true. Akiteru may have bought it for him, but Kei would not have worn it if he didn't want to.

"Alright everyone, let's just carry on."

The game ended up going for the next half an hour, before, unsurprisingly, Hinata finally fell asleep, giving the rest of the team the go ahead to lie down as well.

By the time they turned the lights off, the entire house was coated in pure darkness. The area silent aside from a few good nights being whispered and some shuffling amongst the covers, as half the room attempted to give each other enough space while the others either forgot or simply didn't care. It was peaceful enough that within the hour, no one was awake to make a single conscious sound.

\---

When Tsukishima woke up, clearly too early, it was to the light shuffling on the area next to him. Normally he'd have ignored it, but for some reason, he didn't think he could get back to sleep until he checked what was going on.

Reaching over to his phone, it became even clearer that he should not be up yet. 3:46am was definitely too early to be awake. But that also meant it was too early for anyone else as well.

The faint light streaming in from the kitchen was helpful for him in not stepping on anyone as he went to check what was going on.

The room wasn't far, but he was surprised that anyone managed to find their way there in the darkness without the source of light he now had thanks to them. The only reason he even woke up himself was because they were lying next to each other, so he was mildly impressed with his agility to avoid everybody.

Or he would have been were he not too busy being exhausted beyond belief, and as noticed him, by the looks of it, whatever had been the cause of Yamaguchi waking up was also not him having gotten enough sleep.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, Tsukki. Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Yes."

"Sorry. I just usually have a glass of water by my bed, so I felt a little thirsty."

Tsukishima took the liberty to sit himself down opposite his friend. He had forgotten to put his glasses on, which was a mistake as now he was sure his head wouldn't only hurt from lack of rest, but also from squinting.

"What did you wake up to? By my recollection you're a very deep sleeper."

He laughed, his voice ringing out slightly in the silence. As much as Tsukishima may act unbothered by 90% of life, he did find his friend's voice soothing, even just a little. Comfort in familiarity and all that. It was not really something he thought about much, but it became all the clearer when they were alone.

"Usually, yes. I don't know. I guess it's just a little weird."

"What is?"

"Well, I was kind of expecting sleeping elsewhere when we were at camp. But I was surprised about Sugawara-san inviting us over. It's a little strange sleeping in an upperclassman's living room. I guess I felt a bit restless."

"Mm."

It didn't even occur to Tsukki to walk back out of the kitchen. There was no incredible pleasure he got out of staying or anything, but there was something calming about just sitting there, even if mostly in silence. The sun hadn't even began to come up as their whispered conversations grew louder than they probably should have.

It was still totally dark when a third person stood outside the kitchen door and smiled at them.

"To think it would be you 2 to wake me up early."

The 2 at the table looked up, having drifted into near unconsciousness again, enough to not hear the footsteps.

"Sorry, Suga-san. Were we too loud?"

"It's okay, I'm a light sleeper anyway." He waved off their concerns. "But try and go back to sleep before anyone else wakes up, okay? It's Sunday now. You don't want to waste your last chance of the week for a lie in."

Yamaguchi nodded and drank the last few drops of his water, followed by a yawn that made his eyes tear up. Putting the glass aside and promising himself to wash it when they were properly awake, the 2 boys made their way out.

Everyone else was still resting, though the position a couple of them had manoeuvred themselves into did not exactly seem comfortable nor healthy. But for both of them, getting back under the covers made both of them feel twice as tired as their had before.

"Night Tsukki."

It didn't bother him that there was no response. By then, he already knew he heard him.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what? Writing 12 characters all talking to each other without going overboard in dialogue, randomly buffing out the scene with descriptions to split up dialogue, or speech tags, is really damn hard. Anyway, I hope this was enjoyable. Feel free to talk to me about haikyuu in the comments if you like :).


End file.
